


"I Said, Detention, Mr. Weasley."

by islandsmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Blood, Caning, Chaps, Dirty Talk, Felching, Humor, M/M, Nearly Crack, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: Written for Fantasy Fest 2008, Short Fic Prompt 16: PWP: Both S & L discover the other has raunchy fantasies about Charlie.  Set at the beginning of GoF.





	"I Said, Detention, Mr. Weasley."

~~~

Lupin strode along the deserted fifth floor hallway, heading for a certain unused classroom in the west wing. He smiled to himself while humming tunelessly under his breath. He was late. Not a lot, but even a few minutes would make Snape scrappier than usual, and Lupin did like him that way. The sex tended to be rougher when Snape was in a bad mood, and after the trying morning Lupin had had attempting to talk sense into bone-headed werewolves in the primitive northern camps, rougher was what he was looking for. He had sent his Patronus to Snape with a demand for a meeting. That alone would set the Potions Master fuming, but Lupin hadn't received a refusal, and with his resultant arousal, he had barely been able to concentrate well enough to cast the Disillusionment charm needed to enter Hogwarts unnoticed.

Lupin paused outside the door to the room, gave a quick look around, then ducked inside, spelling the door locked and adding a silencing charm for good measure. 

Snape stood looking out the window. "You're late."

Raising his eyebrows at the lack of venom in the remark, Lupin looked closely at Snape's straight back. The slight, rhythmic movement of Snape's right arm suggested a reason for the seeming lack of interest in his tardiness.

"You started without me." The words were nearly a laugh.

Lupin moved behind Snape, reached around and covered Snape's hand with his own, gently stroking Snape's erection through his robes. Snape had charmed the center pane of the window to be a magnifying lens, and Lupin looked over his shoulder to see what was so interesting that Snape had forgotten to be angry with him. The window faced Hagrid's hut, and the groundskeeper was out working in his garden. Helping him was a man. Stripped to the waist, the man was obviously very fit, and older than the teenagers that filled the school. Hard muscles rippled under bronze skin as he pried at a large, stubborn rock with an iron bar. Shaggy, dark mahogany hair was matted to forehead and neck with sweat.

"Is that Charlie Weasley?"

"Mm." Snape twitched as Charlie gave an extra hard heave, muscles bunched and straining, and the rock rolled free.

"Why you dirty old man: lusting after a student."

"He's not a student any longer, and what's that poking me in the back?"

Lupin laughed and rocked his hips against Snape. Outside, Charlie and Hagrid rolled the rock over to the stone wall surrounding the garden. Snape pushed his hips back into Lupin's erection. "Why isn't he tending his dragons, I wonder?"

"Too early. His shift is from 3 to 11."

Snape twisted his shoulders around to look Lupin in the eye. "Now who's lusting after him: you've been watching him, have you? Nowhere else to be?"

Lupin shrugged. "Nowhere better, and he does insist on taking a swim after work. In the nude."

"In November?" Snape was incredulous. 

"It's been mild."

"Are you fucking him?" 

Lupin turned Snape back and pushed him forward so he braced himself on the window sill. Lifting Snape's robes, Lupin freed his own ready cock, muttered a quick lubrication charm, and lined himself up. "Right now, I'm fucking _you._ " He drove forward, burying himself completely in Snape's body in a single thrust. Snape's hiss of pain made him even more eager, and he began to thrust without waiting for Snape to adjust to the intrusion. "Afraid I'll cheat on you, Severus?"

Snape snorted and pushed back, hard. "This isn't... a relationship, Lupin. ... It's a convenience. ... You can't cheat... on a convenience." His words came out in short bursts, punctuated by grunts as Lupin withdrew slowly, then slammed back into him.

"Good to know." Lupin's breath tickled Snape's ear as he held himself still inside. "Look at him."

Charlie and Hagrid were laughing over something, and Charlie was idly wiping the dirt and sweat off his chest. The twin dragon tattoos facing each other over his pecs moved as though alive, and the sun flashed.

"Is that a nipple ring?" Snape nearly choked on the words.

"Mmmm. Nice, don't you think?"

"I think," Snape ground out between clenched teeth, "that if you don't start fucking me again, I'm going to hex your bollocks off."

"Now what good would that do you?" Lupin rotated his hips slowly, pressing deep, and Snape let out an inarticulate cry, his fingers scrabbling at the window sill. Lupin held him steady, laughing, fingers digging into bony hips. "So, did you give him detention often? Have him down in your dungeon after dark?" He went back to thrusting in a steady rhythm.

"He _earned_ those detentions, the cheeky little troublemaker." Snape braced his feet wider and rocked to meet Lupin. "I must say, there _were_ times when I ached to use a switch on that perfect arse of his."

"And then?" 

"Yes, all right. And then I wanted to fuck his welt-covered arse raw."

"I'll bet you did." Lupin's breath was hot on Snape's neck as he reached around and started fisting Snape roughly.

Snape batted his hand away. "I can do that myself. Hurry up so you can suck me off."

Lupin obliged by snapping his hips forward, then stilling as he held his breath and emptied himself into Snape's body. Exhaling, he leaned his forehead on Snape's shoulder, enjoying the moment. Snape was having none of it.

"Don't go to sleep on me, you useless beast; get out and get on your knees."

Lupin slid out and dropped to the stone floor as bidden. Snape turned and grabbed a handful of hair. "Now suck."

Lupin complied, taking him in completely and sucking roughly, allowing the occasional scrape of his teeth.

"Incompetent idiot." The words were followed by a strangled sound as Snape poured himself down Lupin's throat.

Lupin gave Snape's softening cock a final lick and stood, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. They tidied themselves up in silence.

"Are you going to watch him swim tonight?"

Lupin gave Snape a look to suggest he'd be stupid not to. "You want to come?" 

Snape gave Lupin the same look back.

"You don't suppose he's gay, do you?"

Snape shrugged. "Never saw any sign of it when he was in school. Never saw any sign he was straight either, though. He spent all his spare time with Hagrid and his creatures, or playing Quidditch." He gave Lupin a speculative look. "Are you going to try to seduce him?"

Lupin grinned. "I thought we might try to _entice_ him."

A predatory smile spread slowly over Snape's features.

* * *

Charlie walked out of the lake, casual in his nudity. The clear light of the quarter moon glistened on his wet skin and winked off the gold nipple ring. Deep in the shadow of the trees, Snape and Lupin took a long minute to admire him before Snape stepped onto the little beach. With extraordinarily quick reflexes, Charlie summoned a towel which he wrapped around his hips. He squinted to see who approached him in the stillness.

"You're out after curfew." Snape's voice was low. "Detention, Mr. Weasley." 

Charlie laughed. "I'm not in school any more: you can't give me detention, Snape."

"That's _Professor_ Snape, and I said, _Detention_ , Mr. Weasley. With extra punishment for insubordination."

Charlie's laugh disappeared, and he shifted his stance. "Come on, Sn – Professor. Stop joking around."

Snape stalked around Charlie, his voice silky. "Have you ever known me to joke, Mr. Weasley?"

Charlie looked around as though he might bolt. Lupin stepped from the deepest shadows, and Charlie's shoulders slumped in relief. "Remus!" He looked nervously at Snape who had stopped his pacing behind Charlie's shoulder. "The professor here's trying to give me detention: tell him I'm not in school any more."

"You are _at_ school, Charlie, and therefore subject to the authority of the staff, are you not?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I suppose so. Kind of. But come on, detention?" He tried to laugh.

Lupin folded his arms. "Why _are_ you wandering around naked at midnight? Are you waiting for a girl?"

"What?" Charlie's jaw dropped. "A _girl?_ Gods, no! I just got off shift and was taking a swim, that's all."

"A boy then." Snape and Lupin were now standing on either side of Charlie.

"No! I'm not waiting for anyone. A _boy?_ You think I'm gay?"

"You spent an awful lot of time in the Quidditch locker room when you were in school, Weasley, and Cedric Diggory _is_ a very nice specimen. Were you going to help him with the first task in return for _favors?_ "

"Now wait a minute," Charlie flushed. "I wouldn't help anyone beat Harry."

"Waiting for Potter, then?" Snape feigned astonishment. "He's not yet of age, you know. We might have to speak with Dumbledore. What do you think, Lupin?"

Charlie started to sputter, but Lupin cut him off. "Oh, I don't think Charlie would do anything _untoward_ with Harry; much more likely to be one of the other dragon keepers, I'd say."

"Have you gone crazy?" Charlie sounded desperate. "Why would I be meeting anyone?"

"Ever have your cock sucked, Weasley?" Snape was starting to circle again. Lupin stepped back.

"What? Yes, of course." Charlie looked confused.

"By a woman?"

"Sure."

"By a man?"

"Well..." Charlie gulped. "Once, maybe."

"You don't remember?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course I remember. Once."

"Of course you remember, because it was that much _better_ , wasn't it?" Snape stopped just behind Charlie, close enough for him to feel the heat radiating off Snape's body. "It takes a man to know what a man likes, doesn't it? Not too gentle; maybe just a hint of teeth over the foreskin; a firm grip on your bollocks. Women never get it right, do they, Weasley?"

"Well, she hadn't done it before, and I'm not sure she really wanted to..." Charlie bit off the sentence.

"And the man was so much better, wasn't he?"

Charlie looked desperately at Lupin. Snape started to pace again as Lupin hid his face in the shadows. "Maybe you like to do the sucking, is that it?"

Charlie made a strangled sound.

"Nothing like the power of it, is there? You can play your man any way you want: bring him close, then back him away, not letting him come until _you_ want him to." Snape glanced at Lupin. "Lupin has an excellent cock for sucking. Did you know that? Just big enough to be a challenge, but not so big you can't take it all in, and he makes the most delightful noises; says the filthiest things to urge you on."

" _You're_ gay?" Charlie's voice cracked. "You're _both_ gay?" 

Snape shrugged. "A man doesn't have to be gay to enjoy another man. Have you ever fucked another man, Weasley?"

"Now, wait..."

"So much better than a woman. No need to buy dinner and drinks first; no need to cuddle and _talk_ after; just a quick fuck down an alley, rough as you want and no protests, no tears. And _tight_. Never find that on a woman, eh Lupin?"

"No." Lupin's voice sounded a bit strained.

"Or maybe," Snape's smile bared his teeth, "you like to be on the receiving end. Is that it, Weasley? You like a hard cock shoved up your arse? You like that quick burn of pain, that feeling of being stretched until you're sure you'll tear open? You like being pounded so hard you can't sit for a week?" 

"I... Wait... No... Shit." Charlie stared wild-eyed, his hands clenched on the towel that did nothing to hide his arousal.

Snape leaned in until his face was inches from Charlie's. His voice was a soft purr. "I said, _Detention_ , Mr. Weasley. My office, ten minutes, or the punishment will be quite severe." He held Charlie's gaze for a moment longer, then turned and headed for the school, Lupin close behind him.

* * *

The front door of the school closed behind them. "I thought that went well." Snape looked satisfied.

"Oh, Severus, we are going to burn in hell for this." Lupin let out a soft, desperate laugh.

"I don't believe in hell." Snape smirked. "But I _do_ believe in detention. Coming?" He headed for the stairs down to the dungeons.

"Probably sooner than I'd like," Lupin muttered as he followed, still chuckling.

* * *

Twenty-two minutes later, Charlie knocked softly on the door of Snape's office. There was a pause, then a click, and the door swung inwards a little. Charlie pushed it open slowly, and stepped cautiously into the room. It appeared empty, but the high-backed desk chair was facing away from him. For a moment, nothing happened, then the door slammed shut behind him and a locking spell snapped into effect. Charlie spun around to find Snape's wand inches from his nose.

"You're _late_ , Mr. Weasley. I do not tolerate lateness." The words were a threatening hiss. "You will suffer for your insolence."

Charlie gulped and backed away, then turned as he heard a squeak behind him. The desk chair was swinging around to face them, and it was occupied by – from what Charlie could see – a totally naked Lupin. 

Lupin propped a bare foot on the desk. "Oh for gods' sake, Severus. Drop the theatrics; you're scaring the boy."

Snape huffed, pocketed his wand, and crossed his arms.

Lupin stood and walked around the desk, and Charlie saw that, technically, he wasn't naked, as his cock and bollocks seemed to be wound in a length of thin cord. The cord was wrapped several times around the base of his cock, then around each nut separately, forcing them apart. "Charlie came here for sex, didn't you Charlie?" Lupin leaned back against the desk and rested his hands next to his hips. 

Charlie finally tore his gaze off Lupin's genitals and raised his chin. "Yeah. That's right. Besides," he turned to Snape, "I couldn't help being late. The Chinese Fireball pitched a fit, and it was all hands on deck until she settled down again. That's the reason for these." His hand gestured down, indicating the snug, leather chaps he wore. "Didn't want to waste any more time by changing."

Lupin cleared his throat. "I think we might forgive him, under the circumstances, don't you, Severus?" 

"No." Snape's expression was sour. "Strip." He eyed the way the leather clung to Charlie's legs. "And then put the chaps back on."

Charlie blinked, then bent to untie the laces of his heavy work boots. He toed them off while unzipping and unbuckling the chaps. Those he slung over a chair, then he dispensed with his jeans, pants and socks with quick efficient movements. His shirt was next, landing on the pile of garments he'd tossed by the wall. Then the chaps were being fitted back in place, tugged and twisted until they were comfortably settled with the belt low on his hips. "All right?" The look he gave Snape was defiant.

"It'll do for a start." The corner of Snape's mouth twisted. He started to speak again, but Charlie cut him off, turning to Lupin.

"Doesn't that hurt?" He was staring again.

"It aches. Rather pleasantly, in fact. It's not terribly tight, just snug enough to limit the return blood flow and make everything swell and darken. Do you like it?" He moved closer to Charlie.

"It's, uh, different."

"It also keeps me from coming. That's why Severus put it on for me: after watching you at the lake, I was a bit _on edge._ "

"S – Professor Snape did that?"

"He can be quite elaborate. Says he has an interest in Japanese rope bondage, but I think he's just covering up a fetish for macramé." He cocked his head. "Would you like to touch?"

Charlie hesitated, not taking his eyes off Lupin's crotch, then he reached out a tentative hand and brushed it over the swollen genitals. "They're hot." His voice held awe.

"It's all that blood so close to the surface. Go ahead." His voice was coaxing. "You can stroke me."

Charlie's hand measured the length of Lupin's cock, then he wrapped his calloused fingers around the bound testicles. Lupin sighed.

"Squeeze." Snape's voice was rough.

Charlie looked up in surprise, whether from what Snape had said, or because he had forgotten the man was there, wasn't clear.

"Squeeze." Snape was annoyed. "Hard." He nodded. "He likes it."

Charlie looked uncertainly at Lupin who was watching him with darkened eyes and parted lips. "Go ahead, Charlie. Do what Severus – Professor Snape – tells you to do."

Charlie's fingers tightened, and a soft moan escaped Lupin's lips as his eyes fluttered closed.

" _Harder._ " Snape stepped closer to Charlie, watching Lupin's face intently.

The muscles of Charlie's arm flexed and Lupin threw his head back, a deep groan rumbling up from his chest.

"Hold." Snape waited until Lupin started to tremble. "Enough."

Charlie let go, his eyes wide and his face flushed.

Lupin took a deep shaky breath, then smiled at Charlie. 

Snape strode over to the worktable and picked something up. "You liked that, didn't you? You liked hurting him."

Charlie's face flamed. "You said he liked it!"

"He did." Snape smirked. "He likes being hurt."

"Uh," Lupin held up a hand. "Subject to certain caveats and subordinate clauses."

Snape shrugged off the remark. "What about you, Weasley? You must. You came here knowing you'd be punished." He stroked the item he'd taken off the work table, a long, thin willow switch.

"You don't mean... You're not going to..."

"Did your father never take a switch to you in the coal shed? I find that hard to believe."

"Well, no, he never did. Mum, on the other hand..."

"Did you like it?"

" _Fuck_ no, it hurt!"

"Yes, well, I'm not your mother, am I?" He stalked back to Charlie. "Bend over the desk."

Charlie paled. "I don't think..."

"Hang on." It was Lupin; Snape sighed and folded his arms. 

"Look, Charlie." He placed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. "We know you came here out of curiosity; that you're a bit new to this. Severus is nothing if not thorough, and, uh, _enthusiastic_ , but you need to know that nothing's going to happen to you that you don't want."

" _Lupin._ " Snape looked furious. 

Lupin turned Charlie's gaze away from Snape and back to his own face with a gentle touch to his cheek. "As I said. Anyway. Yes, Severus would like very much to take that switch to your gorgeous backside, and whip it until it absolutely glows – and I would love to watch him do it. He then, if I remember his musings correctly, desires to fuck you raw." He smiled cheerfully. "I might have to join in, one way or another, but that's all good, yeah?" Charlie gulped. "Now. We don't want to force you – " He gave Snape a pointed look. " – so we'll establish a word for you to use if it all becomes too much. Say the word, and we'll stop whatever we're doing, OK?"

Charlie nodded, looking a bit shell-shocked.

"For obvious reasons, the word can't be 'stop' or 'no' or the like, so, let's see... How about 'mum'?"

"That _would_ rather kill the mood." Charlie tried a nervous smile.

"Precisely."

"Are you quite finished?" Snape was scowling. "Now that you've taken the fun out of it. Oh, all right, yes, I was joking. Sort of." This last was muttered under his breath. He drew himself up. "How about it, Weasley? Are you _brave_ enough to take your punishment? _Strong_ enough to take a whipping without being tied down for it? Without crying out for your _mummy_?"

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "Yeah. I can take what you dish out, old man."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Bend over." 

Charlie planted his feet wide, and his hands firmly on the desk. Shaking soft waves of hair out of his eyes, he looked back at Snape.

"Good enough for you?"

Snape drank in the sight of Charlie's beautifully muscled backside with a hungry look. "You were twelve minutes late, so I think twelve strokes should do it. You will count them."

The first stroke landed square across both cheeks with a loud smack. Charlie howled in surprise and pain. 

"That wasn't a number, Weasley." The second stroke landed just on the crease between buttocks and thigh.

" _Fuck!_ Two!"

" _Two_ is not the number with which one generally starts a count." The switch landed again, between the two welts.

" _One_ , for fuck’s sake, _one._ " Charlie rocked back and forth.

"Is there going to be this much drama throughout the entire whipping? Because it really is a bit off-putting." Snape looked bored.

Charlie clenched his jaw and lowered his head; every muscle on his torso stood out tense and visible. Lupin licked his lips, and Snape raised the switch. 

Charlie took the next eleven lashes with no more than grunts, the count forced out between clenched teeth. On the last blow, he gasped out the number, then let himself fall forward onto his elbows with a groan. Snape tossed the switch aside, and stepped behind Charlie, opening his trousers as he did so, and shoving them down around his knees.

"Uh, hang on."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Lupin. What is it _now_?"

Lupin dropped to one knee in front of Charlie and smoothed the silky hair off his sweaty forehead. "You ever been fucked before?"

Charlie shook his head, still gasping for breath.

Lupin stood. "Severus, I think we should prepare him first. We don't want to hurt him."

Snape looked incredulous. " _I_ want to hurt him. That's rather the point, isn't it?"

Charlie lifted his head. "Let him do it."

Lupin looked troubled. "You sure?"

Charlie looked back over his shoulder at a glowering Snape. "Yeah."

Snape smirked at Lupin, summoned a jar of lube and slathered it over his cock. Spreading Charlie's cheeks wide, he pressed the head of his cock against Charlie's opening. He leaned forward with steady pressure for a few seconds, then, without warning, thrust hard.

Charlie shrieked and clawed the desktop. Lupin bit his lip. Snape, having managed to sink only half his length inside Charlie, withdrew, and drove forward again.

Charlie was silent this time, though his muscles were so tight they looked almost painful. 

Sheathed all the way inside Charlie, Snape rested against his back for a moment. "You are so tight, Weasley; tightest I've ever had. I like it that way, so you just go ahead and keep fighting me. But I won't stop, not even if I tear you up. You can always be healed afterwards, so for now, _your arse is mine._ "

He straightened up and set up a quick, punishing rhythm. Charlie arched his back, braced his forehead on the desk and curled his fingers around the edge of the wood, holding on with a white-knuckled grip.

Lupin watched, arms folded, chewing on one thumbnail. When Snape slowed his strokes to a snail's pace, watching the slick slide of his own cock in and out of Charlie's abused hole, Charlie let out a keening cry, and Lupin moved to kneel at Charlie's head again.

"All right?" He stroked Charlie's cheek. But Charlie didn't respond. His eyes were fixed on something Lupin couldn't see; his breathing was ragged and his muscles loose, no longer fighting Snape's brutal pounding. "Gods you're beautiful." Lupin stood and unwrapped the cord from his genitals. He drew his breath in a hiss at the sting of returning blood flow, and stroked himself gently until the pain was gone. "Charlie." He wound his fingers into Charlie's hair and lifted his head so that his chin and throat rested on the desk. "I'm going to fuck your face, Charlie. Just stay relaxed, just like you are: don't fight it. Come on, now." He pressed his cock to Charlie's lips.

Charlie opened his mouth and Lupin slipped inside. Further than Charlie expected, judging by his startled effort to pull back, and the clenching of his throat. Lupin shifted his fingers to grip the back of Charlie's jaw and draw it forward. "Easy now, just let it happen. That's right, relax your jaw, let it move forward and open your throat."

Snape, who had gone back to a more vigorous stroke, snorted. "Don't hurt him, eh? Going to drive that great cock of yours down his throat without hurting him, are you?"

Lupin looked up and grinned. "It's not _that_ big."

"It's not that small, either." Snape thrust in hard and rotated his hips. Charlie gasped, and Lupin took the opportunity to slide his cock in deep. 

Charlie gagged. 

"Easy, Charlie," Lupin crooned. "Just relax your throat the way you've relaxed your arse. And _suck_ , Charlie, don't just lie there. I won't choke you, I promise."

Charlie started sucking desperately, using his tongue and throat muscles to form a tight hole for Lupin to move in, his neck bulging each time Lupin slid his cock home.

"Gods you're good, Charlie. That's wonderful." Lupin was breathless.

"You always did talk too much," Snape groused and started thrusting harder. "You going to make him flail?" The question was spoken softly so Charlie couldn't hear. 

Lupin gave a shark-like grin, and looked down. "OK, Charlie. I'm almost ready to come, and I want to come down that beautiful throat of yours. Will you let me, Charlie? Will you let me feed you my come?" Charlie whimpered. "When I tell you, Charlie, take a deep breath." Lupin's breathing was becoming ragged, his thrusts more erratic. "'Cause I'm going right down your throat, Charlie, and I'm staying there until I'm finished, so take a deep breath when I say. I'm not going to choke you, I promise, but it's going to feel like it." His thrusts became rougher and deeper, and Charlie started to fight him. 

"Don't fight me, Charlie, don't fight me." Lupin's eyes were squeezed shut. "Just take it like the slut you are. Now, Charlie... Three... two... one... _now._ " Lupin held Charlie's face, pulling him forward and holding him while he pumped his load down the young man's throat. Lupin's cock completely blocked Charlie's windpipe and he began to struggle, his throat convulsing and his body jerking as he fought for air.

With a shout, Snape drove forward and emptied himself deep in Charlie's spasming body.

Lupin waited until the last moment before he backed off. Charlie gagged and choked, coughing and spitting. Lupin knelt again, stroking Charlie's face and whispering softly. "You are so perfect, Charlie. Gods, I can't believe you did that. Not many can, you know, and this is your first time. Beautiful, you're just beautiful, Charlie."

Snape looked disgusted and moved away so he didn't have to hear.

"Now, Charlie." Lupin's eyes glittered. "You just stay where you are. It's your turn." 

Moving around the desk, Lupin dropped to his knees behind Charlie, close between his legs. With a sigh, he gently spread Charlie's red, welt-covered cheeks, and licked from the back of his bollocks to the torn flesh of his hole. Humming slightly, he laved Charlie's entrance with broad swipes of his tongue. Charlie grunted in surprise and looked around.

Snape laughed. "Don't mind him, Weasley. Filthy animal that he is, he likes this. Almost as much as fucking, I sometimes think. Go on. Push my come out for him." Snape pulled up a chair to watch in comfort. 

Charlie hesitated, then clenched his abdominal muscles. A thin trickle of come drizzled out and started to run down his leg. Lupin made a small sound of delight and lapped it up, then went to work on Charlie's hole, sucking and working his tongue until it slipped inside. Charlie moaned softly as Lupin twisted his head to get a better angle and drive his tongue deeper. Charlie's muscles relaxed, allowing Lupin better access, and the older man continued his enthusiastic ministrations. Finally satisfied that Charlie was as clean on the inside as he could get him, Lupin moved lower, lapping the back of Charlie's bollocks until the young man moaned in protest. 

"If you don't stop now, I'll come. And I don't want to come like this." Charlie's voice was a dry rasp.

Lupin sighed and stood, then helped Charlie stand up. Sitting didn't seem like a good idea.

"Drink this." Snape handed Charlie a glass.

"What is it?" 

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Something to ease your throat. If you don't want it..." He held out his hand to take it back.

Charlie shook his head and drained the liquid. He nodded. "Thanks." His voice was normal again. Snape took the glass and set it on the work table.

Charlie ran his hands through his sweat-dampened hair. "Now." Snape and Lupin, standing side by side, turned to him. "We finish this, yeah?" He dropped his hands to his sides, drawing all eyes down to his groin, nicely framed by the leather chaps, where his (very large) erection stood up proudly from its nest of mahogany curls. "As Remus said, it's my turn." His eyes were fixed on Snape. 

Lupin looked between them and smiled. "Seems fair." He could hear the vertebrae in Snape's neck crack as he whipped his head around to stare at Lupin in disbelief.

"I will _not_ be mauled by some over-endowed amateur." His eyes shot daggers at Lupin.

"Well..." Lupin looked with speculative interest at Charlie's cock. "It does seem to be you he's interested in."

Charlie grinned. "That's right, _Professor._ It's your skinny arse I want over that desk. Now."

Snape couldn't have looked more affronted. "If you think..."

"Afraid?" Charlie's voice was soft.

Snape's cheeks flushed, then paled. "It is hardly a matter of fear..."

Charlie cut across him. "Then assume the position. Let's see if you can take as good as you give. If you're not a _coward_ , that is..."

Snape stood with clenched jaw for a moment, then, in a few efficient movements, stripped off his clothes, pausing to fold them neatly over the table, then walked stiffly to the desk, spread his feet, and planted his hands firmly on the scarred wood. The look he shot Charlie over his shoulder would have had most men running for the door, but Charlie was not most men. Stepping close, he ran a hand over Snape's buttocks, a look of uncertainty suddenly crossing his face.

"If I might offer guidance...?" Lupin spoke up.

Snape lowered his head and thumped it on the desk.

Lupin opened the jar of lube and offered it to Charlie. "Not too much: he doesn’t like it sloppy." Charlie nodded and spread a thin coating of Snape's special formula (Slick Dick's Luscious Lube. Guaranteed to get you into – and out of – the tightest places. Now in *new* _Mango Madness_ flavour!) over his swollen member. "All right now." Lupin's voice was soft. "Spread him, yes, just like that, and line yourself up. No, a bit higher, try to keep the angle parallel to his spine. And by the way, Charlie, most men appreciate a bit more in the way of preparation. Severus, however, is special."

Snape glared at Lupin from under his arm.

"Now, remember the way he entered you? That's what you want to do."

"But..." Charlie looked uncertain. "I'm a lot bigger than he is. Won't it hurt?" 

Snape banged his head on the desk again.

"Oh, yes." Lupin's eyes glowed with a feral light. "And it will probably tear him. You don't mind a little blood, though, do you?"

Charlie blinked as though he were suddenly faced by a stranger. "Er, no." He looked back at Snape waiting for him. "No." His grin matched Lupin's. "Not at all."

"Tear him up then, Charlie," Lupin almost crooned. "Make him bleed."

The heavy muscles of Charlie's back flexed, leveraging all his strength into driving his hips forward. Snape bit down hard on his wrist to stifle a cry as Charlie drew back and drove forward again, this time sinking all the way in. Blood leaked from the corner of Snape's mouth, and trickled down the inside of Charlie's thigh.

"Good job, Charlie." Lupin's face was flushed.

"God and fuck he's tight," Charlie gasped. "Wouldn't think he'd be, after all the use he's probably had." He caught his breath and started to stroke in and out of the Potions Master at a leisurely pace. "Feels brilliant, though. Hot, silky soft, tight, not too wet..."

"Merlin's balls." Snape's voice was muffled against his arm. "Another talker. Will you get _on_ with it?"

Charlie blinked and Lupin laughed. "Ignore him. He's yours now: fuck him any way you want."

Charlie spent a few minutes experimenting with different speeds and techniques, then as his breathing became more ragged, he simply sped up, driving deeper and harder with each stroke.

"Yes," Lupin whispered, his eyes fixed on where Charlie's cock was sliding in and out of Snape's body. "Harder now. Hard and fast."

Charlie did his best, his hips snapping forward, all his strength focused on pounding into the man under him. His strokes were so hard, he almost lifted Snape's feet off the floor with each thrust. Sweat poured down Charlie's body and darkened the tops of the leather chaps.

" _Harder_ , Charlie." Lupin's breathing had sped up along with Charlie's. He looked around and picked up the willow switch. Timing it to land as Charlie thrust forward, Lupin lashed at Charlie's buttocks.

" _Fuck_." The exclamation burst from between Charlie's clenched teeth, but he put even more effort into each stroke.

Lupin struck him again, and again, until Charlie was hunched over Snape's back, gasping with the effort to push _harder_ and deeper. Lupin leaned close. "Now, bite him." Both Charlie and Snape moaned. Lupin trailed a finger over the muscle at the side of Snape's neck. "Bite him, right here." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Make him bleed for you, Charlie; make him bleed for you at both ends."

Charlie fastened his teeth on Snape's neck and bit down hard as he thrust in one last time. His teeth broke skin, and he sucked as his body jerked and shook with the force of his release.

Snape's body twitched in silence, his own release seeming a painful thing as it tore from him, splashing on the desk beneath. Lupin almost purred.

Gasping, Charlie pushed himself off Snape, sliding unceremoniously from his body, and wiping the blood from his lips with the back of his hand. Semen mixed with blood oozed down Snape's legs, and Charlie waved a hand. "Clean him up, like you did me." He staggered back and leaned on a chair. "I want to see if it looks as good as it felt."

With a will, Lupin dropped to his knees behind Snape and _lapped._ Following the trickle of fluid up the soft skin of Snape's inner thigh; up his crack to his abused hole. Humming happily, he laved the torn skin gently, then placed his mouth over Snape's hole and _sucked._ His cheeks hollowed and his throat worked and he sucked as much of Charlie out of Snape as he could. He then spread Snape's cheeks wide as he worked his tongue inside. One hand dropped to his swollen cock, and he stroked himself to completion as he thrust his tongue deep inside Snape.

"Sweet Merlin's balls." Charlie's whisper was filled with awe. "That has got to be about the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Lupin finished up, then stood and leaned over Snape, licking the last of the blood from his shoulder. When his clean-up was complete, he tugged Snape to his feet, wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and kissed him deeply. Snape stood unresisting for a moment, then let his arms slide around Lupin's waist and his hands come to rest on the swell of his buttocks. Lupin released the kiss slowly, sucking on Snape's lower lip. 

"Filthy animal." The softly muttered words sounded almost like an endearment.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Yeah, well." He straightened up and winced. "Guess what they say is true." The two older men looked at him questioningly. He grinned. "It's the quiet ones you have to look out for."

Snape snorted, and Lupin flushed. "Um, sorry about that, Charlie. Got carried away a bit." 

"No problem. Uh, you _are_ going to fix it, right?"

"Don't tell me you don't know every healing charm in the books, dealing with dragons, and all." But Lupin summoned his wand, and first stroked it over Charlie's enflamed buttocks, then pressed the tip into his crack, murmuring as he did so.

Charlie sighed. "Thanks. And yeah, I do know a fair bit about healing." He stripped off his chaps, summoned his clothes and dressed. Picking up the chaps again, he shook his head at the stains on the tops of the leggings. Pulling his wand from a pocket, he banished the sweat, blood and semen. "Cleaning charms, too." He grinned as he slung the chaps over his shoulder and pocketed his wand. Moving to the door, he waited with his hand on the latch until he heard Snape release the locking charm.

"Don't forget, Mr. Weasley. Being out after curfew and swimming naked in the lake are both punishable by detention." Snape's voice was deadpan.

"Well then." Charlie swung the door open and grinned back over his shoulder. "Guess I'll see you again tomorrow, yeah?" Not waiting for an answer, he slipped out and closed the door quietly.

Snape and Lupin stood looking at the door. "How long will he be here?"

"A week."

"I have classes to teach during the day."

"Mm."

"This just might kill me."

"You could not go to the lake."

Snape snorted.

"We may have created a monster," Lupin mused.

"Indeed." Snape smiled.

* * *

Lupin stretched, his hands laddering over his head and his spine cracking. "Gods, I knackered. Don't suppose you'd consider sharing your bed tonight?"

Snape was picking up his clothes. "I'm allergic to fleas."

"Then it's a good thing I had my semi-annual delousing just last week." He padded off towards Snape's rooms.

"If you snore," Snape called after Lupin's back, "I'll hex you."

"I'd expect nothing less."

Lupin snagged a quill from the bookcase on his way and ran it through his fingers, transfiguring it into a toothbrush.

"That was my favorite quill."

"I'll change it back."

"It'll be damp."

"I'll dry it." Lupin headed for the loo, whistling.

"Aren't you going to pick up your things?" Snape called after him.

"Not tonight." The water came on in the sink, two rooms away.

Snape picked up Lupin's clothing as well as his own, and headed for his rooms. Looking back at his office, he inhaled sharply. The room smelt of sweat, blood and sex. Scowling, he snapped off a cleansing charm that crackled through the air like lightning, leaving behind a strong hint of pine. Satisfied, he locked the door, crossed the sitting room and entered the bedroom. He hung his things neatly in the wardrobe, and, unable to help himself, folded Lupin's garments before piling them tidily on a chair. 

The shower started to run. 

"Don't use all my shampoo!" Snape called over the sound of the water.

"Yes, mum." Lupin's voice was muffled.

Snape scowled and headed into the bathroom. Pulling open the door to the shower chamber, he stepped inside. Contrary to the beliefs of some, Snape liked his showers, and this one was of his own design. There were shower heads in each of the three walls and one in the ceiling.

Feeling the water disappear from his back, Lupin turned, pushing wet hair out of his eyes. Snape stood glowering at him, water streaming over his head. He looked only slightly less pleased than a cat in a bathtub.

Lupin stepped toward him. Lathering a flannel with soap, he started to wash Snape's chest. As Snape relaxed, he continued until he had gently and thoroughly washed every inch of Snape's body, murmuring healing charms over Snape's tender parts. He finished with a vigorous shampoo, then combed the long strands with his fingers. Satisfied at last, he pulled Snape into a gentle embrace and nuzzled his neck.

"Does it hurt?" He slid his hands gently over Snape's arse.

"It aches. Rather pleasantly, in fact." 

Lupin smiled into Snape's wet skin. 

Extricating himself from Lupin's arms, Snape left the shower. Lupin followed, grabbing a towel off the rack.

Snape rubbed himself vigorously, summoned his wand and cast a drying charm on his hair; then, with a frown, he hit Lupin with a similar, though considerably stronger, charm that left his skin red and his hair standing on end. 

Lupin gulped, shivered a bit at the searing sensation that swept over his skin, then smoothed his hair with his hand.

"You were dripping." Snape hung his towel tidily, then spread paste on his brush and attacked his teeth.

Lupin paused for a moment, then slung his towel over the shower door and headed for the bedroom. 

Snape spit viciously in the sink. "You get the inside."

"Of course."

Snape rinsed, moved Lupin's towel to hang neatly on the rack, and followed. Lupin was moving restlessly in the wide bed.

"Turning three times before you can lie down?"

Lupin grinned at him. "Something like that." He held the covers back. "Come on, grumpy."

"I am not grumpy." 

"All right, _sunshine._ Come on, I'm tired."

Snape humphed as he settled on his back and folded his hands on his chest. 

Lupin's eyebrows went up. "You're going to sleep like that?"

"I only start out this way, until I'm relaxed." His voice was prim. "One vampire joke and I will be forced to kill you."

"Can't have that then." Lupin moved close and draped an arm over Snape's chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Cuddling."

"I don't cuddle."

"I do. Now shut up."

"It's my bed: you can't tell me to shut up."

"Just did." Lupin yawned, and buried his face in Snape's hair. "'Night, Severus."

Snape lay still, listening to the sounds of Lupin's breathing and feeling the man's body relax. After a while, Snape turned onto his side facing away from Lupin, taking no care as to how much he jostled the sleeping werewolf in the process. Lupin, however, simply spooned against him with a deep sigh. Snape felt the heat from Lupin's body soothe his remaining aches, and he couldn't help but lean back a little against the solid chest behind him.

"Good night, Lupin," he whispered into the stillness.

~the end~


End file.
